The Year of Romance
by Amber Levox
Summary: Ron meets a girl at Diagon Alley. Some new students transfer to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
The Year of Romance  
  
By Amber Levox  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were at Diagon alley with Mrs. Weasley getting their school supplies for the 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermione passes her O.W.Ls like always. Ron did well except for Potions. Harry like Ron was not that great at Potions. They were just outside Quidditch Supplies Shop. There was a whole crowd standing by the window. " What's going on mum?" Ginny asked. " New broom," the Weasley twins said together. "A Firebolt 3000!! Wow!" said Ron with excitement."Yeah but we won't be needing it anymore since we have or own jokeshop." " Yeah and Hermione can't tell us off anymore," said George with a grin on his face. Hermione snarled at him. "Well, kids we'll part off and go get your things!!   
  
Ron, Harry go together. Ginny Hermione with me. Fred George back to work!!' Mrs. Weasley said so fast she had to stop for a few seconds for air. They all parted off into their groups. "It just won't be the same with Fred and George gone from Hogwarts. 'said Ron.'Yeah they're the pranksters at the school." Harry said. Together the two boys went over to Quidditch supplies Shop. "How much is it," asked Ron with a curious look on his face," 10 galleons each," said a short man with brown hair, " that's cheap Harry" said Ron jumping up and down, " that's it I'm buying it," said Ron getting out 10 galleons. Harry did the same. Both boys went up to the counter and paid for their new Firebolt 3000's. "Ginny can have my old CleanSweep." 'Yeah, but we better go get our new textbooks for the school year," said Harry. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Year of Romance  
  
By Amber Levox  
  
Harry and Ron met Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley at Flourish and Blotts. "Ron I just got you a new broom last year," said Mrs. Weasley. I know mum but Ginny can have my CleanSweep. It was cheap too! yelled Ron. Enough now go get your books! yelled Molly Weasley. Ron went to go get a copy of Transfiguration History Year 6 by: Salene Saits.He wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into a girl with blonde hair in Zulu knots. The girl immediately dropped her books. " Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Let me help you," said Ron nervously." Thanks" she said picking up her books. Ron gave her the rest of the books she dropped. I'm Amber Williams. Ron Weasley. "Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. she said.  
  
"Yeah same here."So do you work here or something?" he asked. Amber laughed. "No silly. I'm getting my books for my little sister and I. What about you? " Oh, no I'm just getting my books too."he said more nervously than ever." Well, I better get back to my lil sis Chloe." Okay bye" said Ron. Amber and Ron said their good-byes and Ron went to the counter to pay for his books. " Ron over here!" yelled Hermione. There was Hermione,Ginny, Harry and Mrs. Weasley standing in a corner of Flourish and Blotts." Okay, does everybody have everything that they need?"asked Mrs. Weasley in a rushed voice. Ron was thinking about the girl he had just ran into." Ron? Hello? Anybody home?" said Hermione waving her hands in Ron's face." Oh yeah sorry bout that." He said blushing. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Year pf Romance  
  
By Amber Levox  
  
"Well let's go to platform 9 and 3 quarters," said Mrs. Weasley.They all got into Mr. Weasley's car and drove to the train station. They all got out their luggage and went to platform nine and three quarters." Now all of you behave and have a good school year," she said as she kissed them all good-bye." All aboard!" a deep voice said. They all got on the train and found a compartment with nobody in it." Wow 6th year. It's hard to believe!" Hermione said as she remembered the memories. There was a long silence until Draco Malfoy came in." Oh great" whispered Ron," what do you want Malfoy? asked Harry demandidly." Just to give you detention and make fun of you." Draco said with a chuckle."If you didn't notice last year, Hermione and I are also prefects."Ron said with a huge grin on his face Draco,Crabbe, and Goyle left the compartment without a word giving all three dirty looks.   
  
They all laughed. They were getting closer to Hogwarts soon.Crookshanks jumped on Ron's lap. The train whistled. " We're Here!" Hermione yelled. They all sprang for the compartment door. Harry was relieved when he heard Hagrid's voice calling to the first years." Firs' ears' over hear!! Hagrid yelled.Ron,Harry and Hermione went over to get a carriage that was pulled by Thestrals.They got in and were soon at Hogwarts Grounds. Ron and Hermione lead them inside the castle and into the Great Hall where the feast will begin soon. Ron saw there was another new Defense against the Dark arts teacher like always. Professor Mcgonagall came in carrying the sorting hat. The Hat sang his song. " We will start with the first years. Mcgonagall went through the list and they all were sorted. " Now we have some students that were transferred from other schools. They will be 6th and 3rd years. " said Minerva.Ron had a questioning look on his face as well as the other students did too. "Seoling Anderson," she called. A girl with long black hair and blue eyes. " Hmmmm let's see Gryffindor!!" the sorting hat yelled." Jordan Tyler" A boy came up and got sorted into Ravenclaw.There was about 100 transferred students. Ron wasn't even paying attention he was too busy with his stomach aching." Chloe Williams "Professor Mcgonagall called. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes came up to the sorting hat." Let's make you a Gryffindor!" said the Hat. Chloe ran over to the Gryffindor table.Hermione went over to greet the young 3rd year."Amber Williams" called Mcgonagall.Ron heart quickned.Where had he heard that name before? he thought. The girl who Ron had just met a little while earlier was walking up over to the sorting hat. Ron's stomach did butterflies this time instead of grumbling. All the boys were looking at Amber Williams. " Ahh another Williams. Hu- Gryffindor!!" the sorting hat yelled. Amber had a huge smile on her face. Ron was also smiling. Hermione offered Amber a seat . 


	4. Chapter 4

The Year of Romance  
  
By Amber Levox  
  
  
  
" Sure I'd love to sit with you and your friends." Amber said with a smile.Hermione lead Amber and Chloe over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. Ron like always wasn't paying attention. Harry looked up from his conversation with Ron."Well if it isn't Ron Weasley!" said Amber." "Amber hi! said Ron with a sheepish smile." Wait a minute you two know each other?" asked Harry, " "Yeah, we met at Flourish and Blotts.More like we ran into each other," she said with a laugh. They all laughed." Seo!! Come sit with us!!" Amber yelled over to her best friend. As soon as Seoling came over Harry was not just looking at Amber he was also looking at Seo.Hermione just rolled her eyes at the two boys who were daydreaming at Seo and Amber."We also have a new Dark Arts Professor. Professor Andrea Blacken," said Dumbledore.A tall and slim woman with reddish hair and green eyes stood up, " now let the feast begin!" DumbleDore snapped his fingers are all the platters suddenly appeared. Everyone soon dug in. As soon as the feast was done Professor Dumbledore had another announcement." As you know, each house has two prefects. There will now be three prefects. For   
  
Gryffindor Amber Williams will be join Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. For Ravenclaw:Jordan Tyler.Hufflepuff: Lindsay smith. For Slytherin:Cody Mischeif."All four of the new students came up and received their badge and there list of what they may do. Amber came running down toward her new 3 friends." Congratulations Amber" said Ron." Thanks Ron," she said blushing." Looks like love is in the air!" whispered Hermione to Harry. Ron hits Hermione in the arm." I heard that!" Ron said scowling.Ron was turning scarlet red.Hermione,Harry,Ron,Amber and Seo were walking back up to the common room. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Year of Romance  
  
By Amber Levox  
  
"Well I better go to the library and check out some books," said Hermione in a rush."Okay, fine with me. I just have to go get my trunk outside.Mcgonagall rushed us so we had to leave our things outside." Harry nudged Ron. " I'll help you." Ron said shyly "Thanks, " Harry went with Seo to get her things while Ron and Amber went to get her things."Here it is. It might be kinda heavy. " Amber said, " It's okay my brothers taught me a spell where you won't need to carry them."Wingardian Leviosa!" Ron shouted. Instantly Amber's trunk was floating in Midair. Harry unfourturnly forgot the spell. " I guess I'll just have to pull it ,"It was a struggle but they made there okay. Meanwhile Amber and Ron were getting to know each other." I have a cat and an owl but I only could bring my cat. Her name is Lexi. I got her when I was just a little girl. I don't know that much spells because I've been in muggle schools," said Amber. Ron told Amber all about is 5 weird, adventurous, dangerous year at Hogwarts." Wow, no wond  
  
Seo and Harry came in laughing." What's so funny?" asked Amber. " Did you know Ron got attacked by Brains? It made him all wigged out." Seo said still laughng."You think that's funny? I could've died! Why don't you ask Harry what dying is really like since he passes death every year at Hogwarts!!Ron said shouting? Ron left before Amber could say anything to him. "Thanks a lot Seo!" Amber yelled as she pushed passed them. Ron ran off into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was the only place nobody would go. " Ron? Ron where are you? " Amber called. Amber peered into the bathroom and saw Ron sitting there in his gray shirt sleeves rolled up and sitting on the cold tile floor." Ron, look I'm sure they didn't mean it that way. At least your alive now. It was just a memory to make something good out of. Would you rather have them say the bad memories or the funny ones?" Amber asked."Yeah I suppose your right Amber." Just as Ron was about to get up Harry and Seoling came in. "There was an auckward silence, " Look we shouldn't have said what we said, and we're very sorry," " Yeah, and we're sorry too." Seo and Amber made up and so did Ron and Harry. "I'm going to bed. Night Ron and Harry," said Amber. Amber walked over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek."Thanks." she whispered. Amber and Seo walked up the steps to the girl's dormitories and were soon followed by Chloe and Hermione.Ron was blushing and you could tell." Do you like Seoling?" Ron asked Harry. " Yeah, she's a great beautiful girl," " What about Amber?" Harry asked. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Year of Romance  
  
By Amber Levox  
  
He knew the answer but just wanted to strike up a conversation. Ron nodded his head. He was still picturing Amber walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek. Ron and Harry walked up to the boy's dorms and fell asleep.When everybody wokeup they went to breakfast. After, Amber ran over to the notice board in the common room."Quiddicth try-outs.""Harry are you gonna try out for seeker again? asked Ron. "I'm banned forever remember?" Harry said with a sad face." But Umbridge isn't here and I'm sure Dumbledore would let you." Ron said promising." Sure, I'll try." " Ron, What are you? asked Amber." Keeper." Harry was Seeker. Remember I told you everything last night." "Yeah I remember.I'm goning to try out for Chaser." Amber said excitedly.Ron smiled at Amber ans she smiled back." Come on you three we're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Hermione snapped. Seo had herbolgy first . "Now for your first lesson we will be transforming a feather into a bird.Simply say: Waggy-birdo! "Pick a partner and start transforming on my count to three. Hermione picked amber before Ron could even choose. " Great, the two smart ones as partners and the two who don't know anything for partners!" Ron said with a sigh." One, two, three! " Professor Mcgonagall yelled." Waggy- Birdo! Amber yelled and pointed her wand at the feather.The class did the same.'It worked!" she screeched.Minerva walked about the class poniting at what they did wrong and congradulated them if right.Ron and Harry actually got it right on the 1st try. As soon as Transfiguration was over it was the quiddicth try- outs for Gryffindors.Hermione didn't want to waste her time watching the try- outs so she went and praticed Waggy- birdo with Neville Longbottom. Ron was already at the Quidditch Stadium with his Firebolt 3000.Harry and Seo had their brooms and was walking down the path to the Stadium.Amber was busy polishing her Firebolt 3000. Amber came running outside toward the Quiddicth stadium with her broom in her hand.Seo,Harry and Ron were there by the time Amber came." Sorry, I forgot the time.Am I too late?" Amber asked taking breaths."No, you right on time" said Angelina the Captain of the team.Ron also tried out for chaser.Amber tried out for chaser and seeker.Harry tried for seeker.Seo tried out for keeper."You all did mighty great and I'll let you know either today or tomorrow if you got the postion." said Angelina with a smile.Ron. Amber,Harry and Seo went into the great hall for lunch.Suddenly the heard tons of hoots and howls." Ail's ere." said Ron with his mouth full of food.Amber hits Ron in the arm." Ow." Ron said while rubbing his arm.After the feast the 4 friends went to the common room.Seo ran over to the notice board." Hogmeade trip this weekend." she read aloud."Congratulations you lot." Angelina said. Everyone spun around." Harry you are the seeker,Seo ur a keeper, Ron chaser congrats, and Amber you're a chaser too." "Well who's the beaters?asked Harry. " Ginny and Alicia.They're all we got and the best.Practice starts this weekend so you'll be missing Hogmeade Trip." "One problem, I don't have a broomstick." amber said quietly looking down."Don't you ever wander around the school? They have school brooms Amber." said Seo.Amber nodded and smiled. Everyone went to their common rooms and fell fast alseep."First lesson today is potions...with Slytherin." Amber said."Stupid Slytherins and we have Snape too!" complained Ron."Lucky us! Harry and I have muggle studies!Seo yelled."Since when do you Harry take muggle studies? You should know everything about them by now."Ron snapped."It's better than taking potions anytime." said harry with a grin."W-What do you mean?"" In the 6th year you don't have to take potions anymore.I'm surprised you didn't know." said Seo.Ron and Amber started out the door and ran to Mcgonagall's office.Seo and Harry shared a laugh."Sorry to bother you Professor but does 6th years need to take potions? asked Amber. " No, they don't. Why are you asking?" " Well you see Professor Amber and I didn't know so we signed up for potions when we don't need too." said Ron. " What class do you want then Mr. Weasley?" Muggle Studies" they both said in uinson."Very well.Your class is starting in 1 hour.Ron and Amber walked back to the common room holding hands." We're now in Muggle Studies! Amber bragged.Harry and Seo smiled at the pair." We better head off to class." said Seo. The four walked off to the Muggle Studies classroom.They were learning the jobs of muggles.After class the pairs went to lunch."I wonder who's leading the win to the house cup?" Amber asked." Don't know I think Hufflepuff." said Harry.The next class was Herbology." Amber and Rob barely made it out of Muggle Studies.They both fell asleep in class." Seo was telling Hermione."They'll regret it I tell you." Hermione said." Now class we will learn about Devil's Snare today.Devil's Snare can easily kill and harm you." Professor Sprout was telling the class.They had Herbology with Slytherin. Draco came up to Ron and Amber." Well if it isn't wigged Weasley."Oh and who is this girl? Draco said eyeing every movement." Why don't you can you mouth Malfoy?Ron said Harshly.Draco didn't even pay attention to ron.He was looking at Amber. She was looking down to the ground." Draco Malfoy. What's such a pretty girl like you hanging around with Potter and Weasley?" That's it! He's dead I tell you Dead!ron whispered.At that exact moment Ron threw a good punch at Malfoy.He fell to the ground with a hard blow. " Ronald Weasley detention Now!! yelled Sprout running over to Draco." Amber take him to the hospital wing. Your the one who he was talking to." Amber nodded.Ron was walking down to Professor Mcgonagall's office.He knew he shouldn't have done it. Hee knocked. " Come in." He walked in with a guilty look on his face." What are you here for boy?" she asked.  
  
" Detention for punching Draco." he said." It's all my fault. I should've stopped Ron! "Amber was thinking.Ron was sitting in Mcgonagall's office doing work. She took 10 house points away from Gryffindor.Amber had already taken Draco to Madam Pomfrey's.Ron came back 3 hours later.Amber was in the common room.Ron walked in and slumped down in the chair. " Your back!!Look i'm sorry I got you into this mess." she said."Amber, it's not your fault.I should've controlled myself.Ron said looking down."Well let's just forget it.okay?" Amber said. Ron nodded.He was really tired." Well, I need some sleep so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Yeah course. Night Ron.".""Night Am."Ron walked off to the boy's dorms.Amber just stared into the bright yellow fire.Ron woke up and walked into the common room to find a sleeping Amber laying on the couch."Oh Amber." Ron whispered.She was laying there so peacefully."Ron, what are you doing in the girl's dormritries?" she asked sleepily."You fell asleep on the couch last night."he said."Oh."she laughed."Well I'm going to get dressed."" Okay. I'll wait for you.said Ron smiling.After Amber got dressed the two walked down to the great hall for breakfast.They sat down by Harry,and Seoling."Hey, you sleepyheads."said Seo."I was so tired I fell asleep on the couch in the common room.Everybody laughed."Well we heard about your little incident with Malfoy yesterday.Harry eyed Ron."Speaking of the lil devil."Seo muttered.Draco was walking over to the Gryffindor table. He had 1 black eye." Ron, don't lose your cool this time." Amber whispered to him." You made a huge mistake yesterday Weasley."Draco snapped."Oh did I really Malfoy?he said." How about a rematch after classes?" "Ron no!!" yelled Amber."Whoever wins gets the girl." draco said."Please Ron!I'm not worth getting into a fight with and then getting in trouble for! she yelled tring to convince him."How about it Weasley? Or you scared I'll beat you?"said Draco."Come on Am. Let's go." Ron ignored Malfoy and walked off with Amber."Your really brave you know?" she said as the wind blown in her face."You told me remember?""Oh Yeah." she said as she laughed a little."I'm sorry if I have gotten you into trouble.""The only trouble I have is the trouble that I'm falling in love."Amber smiled.Ron and Amber walked silently back to common room.When they got their Harry and Seo were yelling at each other and Seo was crying."What's wrong?" asked Amber sitting down."Lavendar!" Seo said balling."What happened?" Ron asked curiously running over to her."She's she's dead!Harry yelled.Amber and Ron's mouths were wide open."W-what happened? Ron asked looking down."Harry Could've stopped her too!! She went looking for something and got killed!! The black haired girl said.  
  
!!"It wasn't my fault!! She can make her own decisions!!She knew what the risks were.yelled Harry. Ron was heartbroken. He liked Lavendar.He never told anyone.Not even Harry.Amber didn't say a word .She was just looking down at the floor. "Harry!It's over!!" Se yelled as she ran to the girl's dorms.Amber ran after her but Ron grabbed her hand. "She needs time Amber.Let her be."he said softly. Harry sat down on couch.Amber nodded and sat down by the fire."I'm going to bed." she said and left.They was moments of dead silence."You liked Lavendar didn't you? asked Harry. "How did you know?asked Ron." Just a lucky guess.""I'm sorry about what happened with Seoling." said Ron. "It's okay.We'll get back together.Harry said in a confindent voice.Ron and Harry went to the dorms and fell asleep.Ron was still upset about Lavendar.He totally forgot about Amber.They all met in the great hall.Seo was still not talking to Harry." Ron, want to go to quidditch match with me?" Amber said happily."No Okay."At that point Ron ran off."He's in a bad mood today." said Harry.Seo:: "Today is Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw.""Well he doesn't need to take it out on people.she said.Amber walked off with Seoling to the quidditch match.Harry did the same. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Year of Romance  
  
By Amber Levox  
  
Ron showed up just as the game was about to begin.He walked into to the stands and sat next to Harry."You made huh." Harry said while watching the game.?"Yeah." Ron kept sneaking glances over at Amber.He didn't mean what he said.He just was upset about the death."Just go talk to her. Tell her how you felt."Ron shrugged and walked over to Amber and sat down."Hi Amber.""Hi Harry told me so no need to apoligize."He did?Well sorry anyways." he said."We need to get Harry and Seo together again." she said."Yeah.It's been no fun anymore when they're fighting."Ron replied.Amber nodded and watched the game.Hufflepuff was down by 20 points. 


End file.
